1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training aids and, more specifically, to a training aid for golfers. The device is designed to generate a collimated beam of red light from a device that is selectively attached to the brim of a hat. Once attached to the hat, the golfer positions their head to a desired point whereupon the light emitting apparatus is hingedly adjusted to project the laser light onto the golf ball, enabling the golfer to easily ascertain whether there is unwanted head movement during the golf swing.
The device is comprised of a laser beam emitter having an on/off switch and a clip for attaching the device to the brim of a hat and a hinge positioned between the emitter and hat attachment means providing pivotal adjustment of the emitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other light emitter device designed for attachment to a hat. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,188 issued to Peck on Jan. 25, 1916.
Another patent was issued to DeYong on Oct. 14, 1919 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,318,850. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,881 was issued to Chambers on Oct. 10, 1950 and still yet another was issued on May 1, 1962 to Wansky, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,647.
Another patent was issued to Uppvall on Dec. 1, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,244. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,040 was issued to Cannone on Sep. 27, 1983. Another was issued to Macroglou on Mar. 9, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,239 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 9, 2003 to Henry as U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,294.
Another patent was issued to Schlapkohl on Oct. 21, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,031. Yet another U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0045368 was filed by Farmer, et al. on Mar. 6, 2003. Another was issued to Berry on Jun. 26, 1935 as U.K. Patent No. 430,844 and still yet another was published on Nov. 12, 1998 to Varriano as WIPO Publication No. WO 98/50118.
A device of the class described comprising a sight having means for mounting it on the head of a golf player in the line of vision between the player's eyes and the ball.
In a device of the character described, in combination with an attaching body, a rod having its inner end rotatably connected to the body, a disk carried by the rod having its outer edge turned inwardly and contacting with the adjacent face of the body and also provided with a circle of ratchet teeth, a holder connected to the outer end of the rod, and a resilient pawl arranged in the space between the inner face of the main portion of the disk and the adjacent face of the attaching body and. having its curved spring body secured at its inner end to the attaching body and terminating at its outer end in an engaging head designed to coact with the ratchet teeth so as to in consequence maintain the holder in various positions of adjustment.
A lighting implement adapted to clasp onto a supporting article and hold a battery and a bulb in closed electrical circuit, said lighting implement comprising, a base member of current conducting spring-like material defining an elongated base portion having a clasp portion at one end thereof folded back thereupon and resiliently convergent therewith to claspingly receive a supporting article therebetween, battery holding clamp means, joined to said elongated base portion to clampingly receive a battery and form electrical connection between the elongated base portion and the battery, and a bulb retaining coil spring carried by said base portion in alignment with said battery holding clamp means to retain a bulb in direct contact with said battery and in series electrical connection with said base portion.
A flashlight comprising a non-conducting sectional carrier case having top and bottom sections, leaf clip means secured to the bottom of said case on the outer surface thereof and extending depthwise thereof for securing the flashlight to a support, spaced spring contact arms positioned within said case and adapted to receive battery means therebetween, vertically extending tapered post formed with one section of said carrier case and extending in the direction of between the bottom and top thereof, said contact arms having sections extending to adjacent positions in said case, means securing said case sections together, said contact arms having loop means thereon individually engaging different ones of said posts to be positioned thereby at a desired position between the top and bottom of said case, circuit completion means in said case and including a light bulb in the circuit thereof, said circuit completion means engaging one of said contact arms, and a contact member positioned on said case and engaging the other of said contact arms to move into engagement with said circuit completion means and operate the flashlight.
A golf putting training device comprised of a cap with light emitter adapted to project a spot beam of light to a first position before a golfer putts, said spot to be observed by the golfer immediately after putting to see if the spot beam is in a second position, the distance between the first and second position indicating improper movement of the head of the golfer during putting.
This invention is related to illumination devices and more particularly to flashlights and flashlight holding implements. A flashlight holding implement and flashlight is attached to a hat brim and enables the user to direct and adjust the angular position of the light beam, and eliminate the need for the user to hand-hold the flashlight while performing the task before him.
The present invention provides a device and method for assisting a person in achieving proper alignment. The device and method are particularly useful for achieving proper alignment for a golf stroke in which a golf ball is struck to move towards a target. In one embodiment, the device comprises a support member to be worn by the person. A light source is attached to the support member. The light source is adapted to generate a generally linear, visible alignment beam of light on the ground in front of the person when the person is in position to perform a task. The alignment beam is generally parallel to an alignment of the portion of the person's body upon which the support member is worn and, thus, provides an indication of such alignment readily visible to the user in real time.
A flashlight holder for use with a conventional hart hat to releasably receive a flashlight of the type defining a faceted barrel and a head which is rotatable relative to the barrel for operation of the flashlight. The flashlight holder is designed such that a flashlight is operable with one hand when retained in the flashlight holder. The flashlight holder defines a barrel support secured to a base. The barrel support defines an interior surface and a slot configured to cooperate to closely receive and retain the flashlight barrel in a non-rotatable manner. The base of the flashlight holder defines a tab configured to be releasably engaged within a slotted receptacle defined by the hard hat. A locking projection extends from the tab for engaging a lower edge of the hard hat.
An illumination system for a hat is provided. The system includes a light pivotally connected to an attachment mechanism constructed of hook and latch material. The hook and latch material is provided around an adjustment band of a typical “baseball cap.” Batteries and a touch-sensitive switch are coupled to the light with the touch sensitive switch facing inward. The cap is usable in its standard orientation during the day to shield the suns rays from the user's eyes. At night, or indoors, the cap may be reversed. Whereas in the standard orientation the touch-sensitive switch is blocked from contact with the skin by the user's hair, in the reversed orientation the touch sensitive switch contacts the user's forehead, thereby actuating the light automatically for use.
A training aid has a light beam generator adjustably mounted to a universal joint fixture which is in turn held by a support strip in outwardly spaced relation away from a golfer's cap bill with the assistance of a spring clip. In use, the generator is adjusted to project a spot or beam onto the ground or a golf ball. On a golfer swinging a club at the light beam spot, any unwanted body or head movement is immediately indicated to the golfer by movement of the light beam spot. Preferably, the generator is a laser beam generator.
A golf swing corrector comprising a plurality of optically aligned and spaced aperture sights to be located adjacent the normal position a golf ball would occupy in respect to a player and which, when viewed by the player in relation to a spot of light, are seen superimposed in symmetrical relationship and, in the event of movement of the player's head occurring during a stroke, afford a visual indication of the direction and extent of such movement by the consequential asymmetry produced thereby.
A gold, tennis or baseball training apparatus to align the eyes, striking implement and stationary or moving ball to be struck, upon impact. A cap for the user has a radiation emitting device mounted to project radiation along the vision path. A radiation detector, an impact detector and a light signaling device are mounted on the striking implement. Processing and decoding circuitry and sound signaling means are mounted on the striking implement or the user. A light or sound signal can signal proper alignment to the user on impact (i.e., essentially simultaneous actuation of radiation and impact detection), and/or can signal improper alignment to the user on impact. The sound signal may be a high or low frequency signal or words from a voice chip. Adjustable radiating beam widths may be used for different levels of skills.
While these golf aids may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.